Tom and Jerry: The Goonies
''Tom and Jerry: The Goonies ''is an upcoming American animated direct-to-video feature film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, and 1492 Pictures. Plot The story begins with the Goonies and Tom and Jerry & Friends in Mikey's house. Tom Cat is in the house taking a cat nap on the coach. Meanwhile in the bathroom Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Lucy, Quacker, and Uncle Harry are about to go swimming in the bathtub. Jerry gets changed into his yellow swim trunks and Judy gets changed into her blue bathing suit and see her buttocks and Jerry helps Tuffy get changed into his white inflatable waterproof diaper and see his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail and Lucy gets changed into her purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and see her light-brown buttocks under her inflatable waterproof diaper and tail and Harry gets changed into his red trunks and Quacker gets changed into his green swim trunks. After getting changed Jerry fills the tub up with warm water, after the tub got filled Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Lucy, Quacker, and Uncle Harry all jumped in to swim. Jerry and his girlfriend Judy Mouse are swimming together and Tuffy is floating in the water wearing his inflatable waterproof diaper filled with inflated air and see his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail and his girlfriend Lucy Mouse is also floating in the water wearing her purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper filled with inflated air and see her light-brown buttocks under her inflatable waterproof diaper and tail. The Goonies go upstairs into the attic and to look around, Tom, Jerry, Quacker, Uncle Harry, and Grandpa Mouse also goes upstairs, while Judy stays and swims with Tuffy and Lucy in the tub. Meanwhile in the attic Tom, Jerry, Quacker, Uncle Harry, Grandpa Mouse, and the Goonies end up finding an old treasure map that leads to the an old treasure and pirate ship of One-Eyed Willy, a legendary 17th-century pirate. Later The Goonies Tom, Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Lucy, Quacker, Uncle Harry, Grandpa Mouse get ready for their big adventure, Tom gets changed into his red swim trunks and Jerry and the others keep their swim trunks, bathing suits, and inflatable waterproof diapers on. Later on their adventure The Goonies, Tom, Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Lucy, Quacker, Uncle Harry, Grandpa Mouse discovers an old restaurant. They go into the basement of the restaurant and find an underground tunnel in the fireplace, they go down into the underground cave to continue their adventure. During the entire adventure, they get chased by a family of criminals, who also want the treasure for themselves. Characters * Tom - (also known as Thomas Cat): A grayish blue cat, who is Jerry's rival and Tuffy's friend. * Jerry - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle, Judy's Boyfriend, and Tom's rival. * Judy Mouse - A beautiful female light-grey mouse in a blue bathing suit and see her buttocks, who is Jerry's girlfriend/love-interest/always looking at her buttocks. * Tuffy - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew, Lucy's boyfriend, and Tom's friend. * Lucy Mouse - A young baby beautiful female light-brown mouse in a purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and see her buttocks, who is Tuffy's girlfriend/love-interest/always looking at her buttocks and Grandpa Mouse's granddaughter. * Quacker - (full name: Quacker Jeff Duck): A little yellow duckling, who is Jerry's little buddy. * Grandpa Mouse - A old male light-brown mouse, who is Tuffy and Lucy's grandfather, Jerry's father, Uncle Harry's old brother and a good friend of Judy Mouse and Tom Cat. * Uncle Harry - A vacationing brown mouse who wears a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flower patterns. * Michael "Mikey" Walsh * Brandon "Brand" Walsh * Lawrence "Chunk" Cohen * Clark "Mouth" Devereaux * Andrea "Andy" Carmichael * Stephanie "Stef" Steinbrenner * Richard "Data" Wang * Sloth Fratelli * Jake Fratelli * Francis Fratelli * Mama Fratelli * Irene Walsh * Irving Walsh * Troy Perkins * Rosalita * Mr. Wang * Mr. Cohen * Sheriff Cast * Richard Kind as Tom * Frank Welker as Jerry * Cree Summer as Judy Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Tara Strong as Lucy Mouse * Sam Kwasman as Quacker * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Jim Cummings as Grandpa Mouse Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with very mild fantasy violence, threat, language. * Suggested Running Times: 114 Minutes (NTSC), 110 Minutes (PAL). * Tom and Jerry wears their swim trunks as they did in Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest. * Tom and Jerry wear their swim trunks through the whole movie. * Tom wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Jerry wears a yellow swim trunks for swimming. * Judy wears a blue bathing suit and see her grey-buttocks for swimming. * Tuffy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper for swimming and see his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tuffy floating in the water. * Lucy wears a purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and see her light-brown buttocks under her inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Lucy's white inflatable waterproof diaper does the something as Tuffy's does, Lucy also wears it when she wears her purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu, Both her bathing suit with tutu and inflatable waterproof diaper both inflatate some air at the same time. * Quacker wears green swim trunks for swimming. * Uncle Harry wears a red swim trunks for swimming. Gallery Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Quacker The Duck.jpg|Quacker Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry Category:The Goonies Category:Crossovers